


Let It Go, Let Him Go

by demonkkin



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Magic, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Gore, M/M, Minor Injuries, Murder, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkkin/pseuds/demonkkin
Summary: Darkiplier is back, and is getting stronger. Too strong.





	

"MARK! YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT US!" Sean cried out.  
That's all he remembered before he passed out.  
\---  
He was surrounded by white. He couldn't move his arms or legs. He could only watch and hear himself scream at his beloved.  
"MARK! STOP! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE!? MARK!? MAAAAAAAAARK!!!!!!"  
And that was the last thing he heard of Amy. Thank God, for him. One person out of the way. So many more to remove.  
\---  
He was struggling to regain consciousness. That demon had taken control again. He was sick and tired of being abused by it daily. Blood stuck to his skin like leather gloves. He felt the blood, rough and hardened now, on the tips of his fingers. It was as if he'd bathed in it. How disturbing of he. But typical, as well.  
\---  
Sean wouldn't keep letting Mark slip off like that. It'd been almost a month since he'd last heard from his best friend. Almost two months since anyone had heard from Amy. Sean prayed they were okay. Joke's on him. They both weren't okay, and one was dead.  
\---  
"You've killed the entire state of California! I hope you're happy. Now the ENTIRE WORLD HATES ME!" Mark snarled at his reflection. Reflection-Mark chuckled.  
"Oh poor, naive Mark Fischbach. You're so STUPID! Of COURSE I'm not happy! You're not dead yet. Until you give up, I won't be able to feel happy. Oh, but isn't it your JOB to make people smile? It seems you were kicked...out of office?~" Darkiplier taunted.  
"YOU ASSHOLE, YOU STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME, KILLED EVERYONE, AND NOW THERE'S ONLY YOU AND ME!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Untrue. There's someone I'd like for you to meet. I think you're already QUITE fond of him!~"

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me! I wrote this at 3:00 AM and I have no clue if it's even worth publishing. This will most likely be a five-chapter drabble. I'll come back to it whenever I can.
> 
> But if you had to chose between a small 5-chapter series, would you select this story to complete OR Ice Cold?   
> I'm still working on the other other story, Kissing Your Nightmares Away, but the other authors and I are still deciding things. It may be a little while before that story updates! -Jack Lee


End file.
